lostpediafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Чарли Пейс
| ПоследнееПоявление= | ЦентральныеСерии= | КоличествоСерий=63 | Возраст=28 (родился в 1976 году, умер 23 декабря 2004 года) | Происхождение=Манчестер, Великобритания | Статус=Мёртв | СтатусАльтернативнаяРеальность=Жив | Профессия=Бас-гитарист группы Драйв Шафт | ПричинаАвстралии=Попытка убедить брата Лиама вернуться в группу Драйв Шафт | ПричинаПолета=Начало тура в честь возвращения группы Драйв Шафт | Семья=Декстер Стреттон - прадед Саймон Пейс - отец Меган Пейс - мать Лиам Пейс - брат Карен Пейс - жена брата Меган Пейс - племянница }} Чарли Иеронимус Пейс – один из выживших из средней части самолета, летевшего рейсом Оушеаник 815. До катастрофы Чарли был бас-гитаристом и автором большинства песен рок-группы Драйв Шафт. Когда рейс 815 потерпел крушение, Чарли принимал дозу героина в одном из туалетов самолета. Наркотическая зависимость Чарли и саморазрушительная неуверенность в себе были его главными источниками проблем до катастрофы. Как и для многих других выживших, для Чарли катастрофа стала началом жизни "с чистого листа". На острове он подружился с Клэр Литтлтон и ее сыном Аароном. Чарли несколько раз удавалось избежать смерти благодаря предвидениям Десмонда. Десмонд неоднократно предупреждал Чарли об опасности и помогал избежать гибели. Однако в итоге Чарли смирился с судьбой и пожертвовал собой для спасения остальных выживших. Он утонул на 93 день пребывания на Острове. После возвращения со станции "Зеркало" Десмонд рассказал всем на пляже о смерти Чарли. До Острова Чарли вырос в религиозной католической семье. В подростковом возрасте он был служкой в церкви. Он мечтал о фортепиано, и мама, которая заметила музыкальный талант мальчика, подарила ему инструмент. Отец Чарли был категорически против музыкальной карьеры сына и надеялся, что Чарли и его брат Лиам станут мясниками – как и он сам. . Но несмотря на разногласия, отец заботливо научил Чарли плавать. Чарли годами оттачивал свой талант, играл и пел на улице, чтобы заработать деньги. В один из таких дней его увидел проходивший мимо Десмонт. Когда Десмонд «проживал этот день» впервые, он не узнал Чарли. Но когда он повторно проживал свое прошлое после поворота ключа в люке, то сразу же смог опознать в уличном музыканте одного из выживших. Десмонд сбивчиво пытался рассказать Чарли, что они вместе были на Острове. На что Чарли, обращаясь к немногочисленным слушателям, отпустил насмешливый комментарий: «Вот почему мы против наркотиков!». . Во время уличного выступления Чарли пошел дождь. Он торопливо закончил выступать и поспешил вдоль по улице. Когда он проходил мимо одной из подворотен, то увидел, как грабят женщину. Недолго думая, Чарли бросился спасать ее и прогнал грабителя. Женщиной, которой он помог, была возлюбленная Саида Надия. Она поблагодарила Чарли за помощь, внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза, назвала его героем и велела никогда в этом не сомневаться. Находясь на острове Чарли включил этот эпизод в список "Избранного" - пяти лучших моментов своей жизни . Позднее Чарли и Лиам организовали группу Драйв Шафт. Музыку для песен сочиняли на фортепиано. Однажды группа ехала на выступление. Шел дождь. У машины неожиданно спустило колесо. Чарли ударился в пессимизм и начал сетовать на то, что для группы настали не лучшие времена, новый альбом никак не продается, а выступать они едут в какое-то захолустье. Он уже было заявил Лиаму о своей готовности уйти из группы. Но тут Родерик прервал его, потому что по радио заиграла их песня You All Everybody. Музыканты жутко обрадовались: "Нас крутят по радио"! Надежда обрести славу вернулась! Драйв Шафт быстро стала популярной группой. Лиам не выдержал испытания славой и подсел на героин. . Во время их второго тура по Финляндии утром после концерта Лиам пришёл к Чарли в комнату отеля (где тот дремал в объятиях сразу двух блондинок) и в качестве рождественского подарка преподнёс ему фамильное кольцо с инициалами D.S. И хотя Лиам был старшим сыном в семье (именно таким образом кольцо прадеда передавалось в семье Пейсов), он хотел отдать кольцо Чарли, считая это правильным – Чарли не принимал наркотики и, по мнению Лиама, являлся более подходящей кандидатурой для сохранения семейной реликвии. . Тогда Чарли категорически не одобрял увлечение брата наркотиками. Однако вскоре и он не устоял и поддался соблазну – попробовал героин, к которому быстро пристрастился . Когда у Лиама родилась дочь Меган, Чарли заставил наркомана-отца навестить ребенка (жена Лиама Карен была одна в больнице). Из-за пагубной страсти Лиама к наркотикам группа стремительно теряла популярность. Чтобы заработать деньги, они пытались даже сняться в рекламе памперсов Butties Diapers, исполняя свой хит "You All Everybody" с новыми словами: "You All Every Butties". Но попытка заработать на рекламе провалилась из-за Лайама, который в итоге не захотел "продаваться". По возвращении домой Чарли спел Лиаму свою новую песню – «Спасенные» ("Saved"). По словам Чарли, она была их последним шансом вернуть группу к жизни. Песня понравилась Лиаму и он проникся идеей возродить группу. Но даже новые манящие перспективы не смогли заставить его отказаться от героина. Лиам продал фортепиано Чарли, чтобы выручить деньги на билет в Австралию – в реабилитационную клинику. На лечении настояла жена Лиама, которая угрожала бросить его, если он не прекратит принимать наркотики. С отъездом Лиама группа Драйв Шафт прекратила свое существование. Спустя некоторое время после отъезда Лиама драг-дилер Томми предложил Чарли вступить в любовные отношения с Люси Хизертон, дочерью владельца крупной корпорации и украсть у неё что-нибудь ценное, чтобы заплатить за наркотики. Чарли так и сделал. Но чувства к Люси всё же удержали его от предательства. Тем не менее, Люси сразу же порвала с ним, когда узнала о его изначальных намерениях. . Спустя пару лет после падения Драйв Шафт Чарли полетел в Сидней, чтобы убедить Лиама, который поселился в Австралии и счастливо жил там с женой и детьми (или все же дочкой??), возродить группу. Лиам отказался и вместо этого предложил Чарли пожить у него и попытаться завязать с наркотиками. Чарли только посмеялся над этим и купил билет на место 29C на борту рейса самолета, следовавшего рейсом Оушеаник 815. Ночью перед вылетом женщина по имени Лили, назвавшаяся ярой фанаткой Драйв Шафт, провела с Чарли ночь – как выяснилось, чтобы получить от него дозу наркотиков. На следующее утро они поссорились из-за остатков героина, которые Чарли спрятал. Она покинула его комнату, назвав Чарли "жалким". На самолете Чарли сбежал от стюардессы Синди Чендлер в поисках подходящего туалета, чтобы принять там наркотики. Он заперся в кабинке и принял героин, пакетик с которым был спрятан у него в ботинке. Остатки наркотика он спрятал. Практически сразу после этого самолёт вошел в турбулентность, Чарли быстро вышел из кабинки, сел в одно из кресел в начале среднего отсека самолета и пристегнулся. На Острове Первый сезон (дни 1-44) В первый вечер после катастрофы Чарли бродил среди обломков самолета. Он увидел Клэр Литтлтон и подошел к ней. Он предложил ей свой плед, хотя у нее уже был один, объяснив это тем, что она (все еще беременная Аароном) должна согревать двоих. Она взяла плед, и они разговорились. Чарли в шутку спросил, первая ли это автокатастрофа в жизни Клэр, а затем подбодрил девушку, уверив в том, что их обязательно спасут. Так начались их отношения. Вскоре после крушения Чарли осознал, что сильно нуждается в дозе. Он навязался Джеку и Кейт и отправился с ними на поиски передатчика из переднего отсека самолета. Пока Джек и Кейт осматривали разрушенную кабину пилота, Чарли искал в туалете свою героиновую заначку. . После того, как передатчик починили, Кейт собрала группу выживших, в том числе Чарли. Они вскарабкались на отвесную скалу, где услышали позывные Руссо с просьбой о спасении. Во время похода на группу напал полярный медведь, которого убил Сойер. На четвертый день Чарли увидел тонущую в море женщину. Он со всех ног побежал к Джеку за помощью, так как, по собственному признанию, не умел плавать. . Однако в конце третьего сезона выясняется, что Чарли прекрасно плавает и научился этому еще в детстве. После того, как первый шок после крушения отступил, Чарли стал очень дружелюбным и подружился со многими выжившими, в том числе с Саидом, Джеком и Хёрли. Джон Локк помог Чарли завязать с наркотиками, предлагая отдать дозу в обмен на его любимую гитару. . Сначала Чарли был благодарен, но вскоре начал страдать из-за ломки и начал упрашивать Локка отдать ему наркотик. Локк ответил Чарли, что он может попросить героин трижды. И на третий раз он его отдаст. Джон сдержал свое обещание. Но когда Чарли получил назад наркотики, то бросил их в огонь. Так начался долгий и болезненный путь борьбы с ломкой. В тот же день Чарли поссорился с Джеком в пещерах, спровоцировал обрушение одной из них, в результате чего Джек оказался под грудой камней. Чарли вызвался пролезть через нее и спасти Джека, что ему удалось. Чарли быстро подружился с Клэр Литтлтон, беременной девушкой, с которой он познакомился в первый же вечер. Он решил оберегать ее и помогать ей. Затем Чарли переселился в пещеры вместе с группой других выживших. А когда Клэр не захотела уходить и изъявила желание остаться на пляже, он убедил ее. В качестве убедительного «аргумента» он использовал воображаемое ореховое масло (он знал, как Клэр его любит). Ему удалось раздобыть пустую баночку. Чарли начал испытывать к Клэр привязанность, которая переросла в настоящую любовь. Вместе с Джеком и Хёрли Чарли нашел способ доставки в лагерь пресной воды. Когда Клэр начали постоянно сниться кошмары, в частности, о том, что на нее нападают среди ночи, Чарли всерьез забеспокоился. Девушка уверяла, что это не сны, и что нападения происходили на самом деле. Чарли ей верил и не соглашался с теми, кто говорил, что это только последствия стресса и никакой опасности на самом деле нет. Он оказался прав в том, что верил Клэр: Итан Ром, Другой, притворявшийся одним из выживших в катастрофе, подстерегал Клэр и Чарли в джунглях. Он напал на них и похитил Клэр. А Чарли повесил за шею на ветке и оставил умирать. Кейт и Джек нашли его и Джек сумел вернуть Чарли к жизни. Чарли отказался рассказывать, что именно произошло. После похищения Чарли отстранился от остальных выживших, отказываясь говорить что-либо о происшествии в джунглях. Роуз помогла Чарли примириться с мыслью о похищении Клэр. Она рассказала ему, как сама верит в то, что ее муж все еще жив, хотя никаких подтверждений тому нет: в тот момент, когда самолет развалился в воздухе на части, находился в хвостовом отсеке. Когда Локк и Бун пришли в лагерь после того, как в обстановке строгой секретности целый день копали в джунглях, Клэр неожиданно вернулась. Она вышла из джунглей, не помня ничего о том, что было после крушения. Она забыла и о своей дружбе с Чарли. А он не сказал ей, что случилось, и не объяснил, почему все на нее так странно смотрят.Но Клэр удается все выяснить с помощью Шеннон. Клэр соглашается стать «наживкой»: с ее помощью выжившие надеялись поймать и допросить Итана. План провалился: Чарли убил его шестью выстрелами в грудь. . Саид поговорил с Чарли и сказал ему, что «то, что случилось с Итаном, будет с тобой до конца твоих дней». Саид говорит, что Чарли не одинок, и что об этом ему не следует забывать. Вскоре после этого Клэр родила здорового мальчика, которого назвала Аарон. . Через пару дней после этого в лагерь выживших пришла Даниэль Руссо. Она рассказала о том, что ее дочь Алекс много лет назад забрали Другие. И теперь она пришла предупредить, что Другие придут за Аароном. . Однако затем Руссо резко поменяла свою позицию, напала на Клэр и украла ее ребенка, надеясь обменять Аарона у Других на свою пропавшую дочь. Чарли и Саид бросились догонять ее – Чарли пообещал Клэр, что вернет ребенка. Во время преследования Чарли угодил в ловушку Руссо и был ранен. Они остановились у старого самолета, потерпевшего крушение на Острове. Саид рассказал Чарли, что внутри найдены статуэтки Девы Марии с героином. В ту же ночь им удалось поймать Руссо и спасти Аарона. Озлобленный Чарли назвал Руссо жалкой – точно таким же эпитетом его окрестила Лили в ночь перед вылетом. Они с Саидом вернулись в пещеры, и Чарли вернул Аарона счастливой матери. Но идилическую картину воссоединения омрачил один факт: статуэтка Девы Марии в рюкзаке Чарли. . Второй сезон (дни 44-67) ]] После спасения Аарона и возвращения его матери, кажется, что Чарли сумел завоевать сердце Клэр. В пещерах, ожидая Джека с новостями о люке, она лечила рану Чарли, причиненную ловушкой Руссо, и упомянула о статуэтке, которую Чарли нашел в джунглях. Клэр не знала о ее содержимом. По возвращении Джека Чарли заметил, что Арцта нет с ними – как выяснилось, он погиб. Чарли также поссорился с Шэннон, которая утверждала, что видела Уолта в джунглях. Чарли не поверил ей, настаивая на том, что никаких Других не существует. После открытия люка Чарли оказался в стороне от основных событий: никто, даже его приятель Хёрли, не говорил ему, что происходит. Он проследил за Локком и вынудил его рассказать обо всем. Локк поведал Чарли о Десмонде, станции "Лебедь", компьютере и данном Хёрли задании обеспечивать люк едой. Чарли тут же отыскал Хёрли и попросил у него ореховое масло, которое было найдено в люке. Хёрли отказал и разозленный Чарли накричал на него и сказал, что, видимо, напрасно считал его своим другом. В итоге Чарли заполучил баночку орехового масла и отнес ее Клэр. Мистер Эко узнал, что у Чарли есть статуэтка Девы Марии, и заставил его показать место в джунглях, где находится самолет. На пути к самолету Монстр напал на Эко. Чарли успел залезть на дерево и наблюдал за сражением сверху. Он стал третьим выжившим, который увидел Монстра. В результате Чарли и Эко нашли тело Йеми и статуэтки Девы Марии в самолете. Мистер Эко сжег самолет, предварительно передав Чарли одну из статуэток – взамен той, что он до этого разбил. Чарли не признался Эко в том, что в джунглях у него есть тайник, в котором он спрятал несколько таких статуэток с героином. Клэр, все же узнавшая о содержимом статуэток, решила, что Чарли снова начал употреблять наркотики, и выгнала его из своей палатки, добавив, что не хочет видеть наркомана рядом со своим ребенком Изгнанному Чарли начали сниться яркие и очень правдоподобные сны о том, что он должен спасти Аарона. Они напоминали сновидения Локка и Эко, которые те видели на Острове. В своих снах Чарли видел, что Аарона необходимо покрестить – в противном случае ему грозит опасность. left|thumb|Чарли пытается покрестить Аарона Между тем Чарли не забыл наведаться в свой "героиновый" тайник. Однако Локк, который знал о спрятанных Пейсом статуэтках, подготовил Чарли небольшой сюрприз: забрал их и запер в сейфе с оружием на станции "Лебедь". Одержимый идеей покрестить младенца, Чарли устроил пожар в лагере, чтобы иметь возможность в суматохе незаметно выкрасть Аарона и отнести к воде. Когда он уже вошел в море, его догнала Клэр. Она сказала Чарли, что своими действиями он не помогает, а только причиняет ей боль. Уязвленный Чарли передал ребенка Клэр, а оказавшийся рядом Локк дважды ударил его кулаком. После этого Клэр и Локк ушли, оставив Чарли одного в воде. С помощью Чарли Сойеру удалось заполучить героин. Он провернул запутанную аферу и обвел вокруг пальца всех выживших, чтобы стать единоличным обладателем оружия из сейфа станции «Лебедь». Сойер подговорил Чарли инсценировать нападение Других, дабы спровоцировать Локка подозревать остальных островитян в желании использовать эту атаку, чтобы завладеть оружием. Чарли незаметно сзади подкрался к Сун, схватил ее и поволок в джунгли с мешком на голове. Позднее Чарли признался, что единственной причиной, по которой он согласился помогать Сойеру, было желание поставить Локка в глупое положение. Саид, казалось, стал наставником и новым другом для Чарли. После того, как был пойман человек по имени Генри Гейл, Саид запер его на станции «Лебедь» и допрашивал, уверенный в том, что это один из Других. Джек и Локк были не согласны с Саидом (хотя он, как выяснилось позже, был прав в своих подозрениях). После допроса Саид беседовал на пляже с Чарли. Он сказал, что, похоже, все выжившие уже забыли, как Другие напали на Клэр и хотели убить Чарли, повесив его на дереве. Он спросил, не забыл ли об этом сам Чарли. После этого разговора, казалось, Саид и Чарли стали ближе друг другу. Чарли и Саид были заняты строительством столовой, когда пришла Ана-Люсия и сообщила, что пленник нарисовал схему местонахождения своего воздушного шара. То есть с предположительным доказательством того, что он не один из «Других". Втроем они отправились проверить слова Гейла. По дороге на другой конец Острова Анна-Люсия увидела, что Чарли прихватил с собой украденный у Сойера пистолет, и иронично заметила, что лучше будет если он отдаст его кому-нибудь, кто умеет обращаться с оружием. Чарли не растерялся и не без ехидства напомнил ей, что в последний раз, когда она сама держала в руках пистолет, из него был застрелен человек (имея в виду Шеннон). Наконец троица достигла цели - предполагаемого места расположения воздушного шара Гейла и могилы его жены. Чтобы ускорить поиски, Саид предложил разделиться и обследовать территорию по частям. После трех часов бесплодных поисков Саид начал было обвинять Анну Люсию в чрезмерной легковерности и в том, что благодаря этому бессмысленному походу Гейл только получил дополнительное время на обдумывание плана побега. Но тут раздался голос Чарли: он обнаружил могилу. А на дереве над ней действительно висел сдувшийся воздушный шар. По возвращении в лагерь они рассказали Джеку и Кейт, что алиби Гейла чуть было не подтвердилось. Но одно обстоятельство все перечеркнуло: они раскопали могилу, и в ней оказалась вовсе не Дженнифер Гейл, а мужчина по имени... Генри Гейл. Вскоре после возвращения Чарли обнаружил, что Эко что-то строит в лагере. Он поинтересовался, что именно, но вместо ответа получил только просьбу помочь в строительстве. Позже Чарли выяснил, что они возводят церковь. . Однажды ночью мистер Эко резко вскочил, без предупреждения ушел из лагеря и отсутствовал весь следующий день. Однажды утром Чарли принес и передал Клэр найденный им в аптечке футляр с вакциной Дхармы. Он уже было собрался спросить, готова ли девушка простить его, когда появился Майкл, отправившийся две недели назад на поиски своего сына Уолта. . Чарли отправился в люк, где обнаружил мистера Эко, вводившего цифры в компьютер. Эко попросил Чарли принести на станцию с пляжа его вещи, потому что он намеревается поселиться в люке и продолжать вводить цифры. Он сказал Чарли, что теперь у него есть новая миссия, которая важнее строительства церкви. Разочарованный Чарли возмутился и отказался помогать Эко. Вместо этого он вернулся на пляж и продолжил строительство в одиночку. Внезапно появился Винсент со статуэткой Девы Марии в зубах. Чарли последовал за ним в палатку Сойера, где обнаружил тайник с остальными статуэтками. Он забрал их все и без сожаления выбросил в океан, окончательно покончив тем самым со своей наркотической зависимостью. Эту сцену с пляжа наблюдал Локк. На следующий день во время похорон Анны-Люсии и Либби Клэр осторожно взяла Чарли за руку. А Сун заметила парусник в море, недалеко от острова. Чарли, ставший свидетелем прибытия Десмонта на яхте, поспешил сообщить об этом Локку. Тот попросил Десмонда о помощи и выпустил Эко из комнаты с компьютером. Эко, в свою очередь, стал убеждать Чарли помочь ему, твердя, что если он откажется, в ближайшие полтора часа все, кто есть на острове, погибнут. Чарли согласился помочь и отвел к месту, где Хёрли спрятал динамит, принесенный с Черной Скалы. . На станции "Лебедь" Чарли попытался отговорить Локка от идеи перестать вводить в компьютер цифры и позволить обратному отсчету дойти до нуля. В качестве аргумента он приводил тот факт, что мистер Эко страшно расстроен намерениями Локка и собирается взорвать дверь. Локк ответил отказом, и тогда Чарли начал пытаться уговорить Эко остановиться. Но тот оставил уговоры Чарли без внимания. Эко поджег динамит. Чарли не успел убежать из люка, раздался взрыв, и взрывная волна чуть было не убила его. Он очнулся, оглушенный, и обнаружил, что в люке сбой системы. Затем увидел Десмонда, который сказал, чтобы Чарли поскорее убирался со станции. Чарли так и сделал, попытавшись прихватить с собой и раненого мистера Эко. Но тот наотрез отказался уходить. Чарли, еще слегка оглохший, вернулся в лагерь сразу же после магнитного импульса. Он ничего о нем не знал. А когда Бернард спросил его, где Эко и Локк, был крайне удивлен, что они еще не вернулись. Вечером Клэр спросила Чарли о том, что произошло в люке. Он поинтересовался, что именно она хочет узнать: как его чуть не убило взрывной волной, или о летающих вилках. Клэр улыбнулась и ответила, что она хотела бы, чтобы он был более серьезным. "Как же тот странный звук и небо, которое вдруг стало фиолетовым?". Но он только внимательно посмотрел на нее, они помолчали мгновение, а потом поцеловались. Так началась новая глава в их отношениях. Третий сезон (дни 69-93) В третьем сезоне отношения Чарли и Клэр становились все более близкими: они держались за руки и (в удаленных сценах) целовались. . Локк, который вернулся в лагерь, лишенный возможности говорить, построил маленькую палатку для медитации и жестами попросил Чарли покараулить у входа, пока сам Локк будет находиться внутри. Потом Чарли отправился с Локком на поиски Эко, которого в итоге нашли раненым в пещере белого медведя. Во время поисков Эко они обнаружили, что на месте люка осталась глубокая земляная воронка. Им удалось спасти Эко и вернуть его в лагерь. После этого путешествия разногласия Локка и Чарли остались в прошлом. На следующий день Десмонд с довольно мрачным видом попросил Клэр на некоторое время переехать подальше на пляж, чтобы он смог починить крышу ее палатки. Изумленная Клэр ответила, что с крышей все в порядке, а Чарли намекнул Десмонду, что если девушке потребуется помощь, то есть, кому ее оказать. Тогда Десмонд молча возвел рядом с палаткой громоотвод. Вскоре началась гроза. Крышу палатки Клэр снесло ветром. Чарли поспешил укрыть Клэр и Аарона. В этот же момент вспыхнула молния. Громоотвод сработал и не дал ей ударить в палатку. Чарли испуганно огляделся вокруг и увидел Десмонда. Взгляд у Чарли был довольно смущенный. Странное событие произошло с палаткой, где лежал раненый мистер Эко: она мистическим образом загорелась. Чарли и Хёрли успели вытащить Эко. Они оставили его на пляже, а когда вернулись, он уже исчез: с непонятной целью убежал в джунгли. Чарли и Хёрли искали его весь следующий день - но безуспешно. Пару дней спустя Чарли и Хёрли раздавали жителям лагеря вещи, присвоенные Сойером. Пришел Десмонд и с тем же мрачным видом сказал, что они оба должны отправиться с ним в джунгли. Не решившись спорить, они последовали за ним. В лесу им встретились Джон Локк и Саид Джарра, которые сообщили о том, что Монстр убил мистера Эко. Вдруг Десмонд начал с диким видом озираться по сторонам и резко бросился бежать в сторону пляжа. Все четверо рванули за ним. Десмонд бросился в море и спас тонущую Клэр. Чарли пытался помочь, но Десмонд отстранил его и сам принес девушку в палатку. Чарли никак не мог понять, каким образом Десмонд узнал о том, что Клэр тонула. Они были слишком далеко, чтобы услышать крики о помощи. Хёрли поделился с ним своим подозрением, что Десмонд видит будущее. Хёрли и Чарли решили выяснить, каким образом Десмонду удается узнавать о событиях будущего. Они пришли к нему с бутылкой виски. Чарли сказал, что так и не поблагодарил его за спасение Клэр, и предложил вместе выпить. Десмонд сначала отказывался, но потом, когда увидел, какой именно виски принесли Чарли и Хёрли, все же согласился. Сначала они просто выпивали, веселились, болтали, пели песни. Но в какой-то момент Чарли начал распрашивать Десмонда, как именно ему удалось спасти Клэр от удара молнии и от гибели в море. Десмонд упорно игнорировал вопросы, а потом резко встал и побрел по пляжу. Разочарованный, Чарли выкрикнул ему в спину: "Трус!". Десмонд мгновенно развернулся, кинулся на Чарли и повалил его на песок, крича, что тот даже понятия не имеет, что произошло с ним после поворота ключа в люке. Хёрли оттащил Десмонда от Чарли. Затем Чарли и Десмонд попросили друг у друга прощения, и Чарли снова спросил, что произошло. Десмонд ответил, что возвел громоотвод и бросился в океан не для спасения Клэр: умереть оба раза должен был Чарли. Именно в него должна была ударить молния. И именно он должен был утонуть, поспешив на помощь тонущей Клэр. Десмонд признался, что у него появились видения и что лично он считает гибель Чарли неизбежной . В течение нескольких следующих дней Чарли погрузился в депрессию. Он размышлял о своей судьбе. Хёрли пытался как-то взбодрить тоскующего друга, но его усилия были тщетны. Чарли хотел узнать, когда ему суждено умереть, и с пристрастием допрашивал Десмонда о его видениях. Но тот так ничего и не сказал, Чарли обиделся и продолжил печалиться. Тут Хёрли, обнаруживший в джунглях фургон ДХАРМА, предпринял очередную попытку отвлечь Пейса от грустных мыслей. Воодушевленный находкой, Хьюго предложил Чарли и другим выжившим помочь ему в починке машины. Однако особого энтузиазма никто, включая Чарли, не обнаружил. Составить толстяку компанию согласился только Джин (который, казалось, из-за незнания английского просто не понял, что от него требуется) и - несколько позже - Сойер, которого удалось завлечь найденным в автобусе просроченным пивом. Хёрли был настолько вдохновлен идеей завести машину и прокатиться на ней, что Чарли в конце концов тоже ею проникся и решил поучаствовать в затее, а заодно испытать судьбу: если заведется, значит, не все еще пропало. Машина не завелась. Но Хёрли и не думал сдаваться: он предложил своим компаньонам дотолкать ее до края крутого и опасного спуска, столкнуть и попытаться завести уже на ходу. Прямо по курсу располагалось несколько огромных камней, которые можно было объехать только в случае, если мотор заведется. Ни Джин, ни Сойер не рискнули участвовать в эксперименте, а вот отчаявшийся Чарли не раздумывая запрыгнул на пассажирское сидение рядом с Хёрли. Сойер и Джин подтолкнули машину, и она двинулась вниз, стремительно набирая скорость. Хёрли удалось завести мотор как раз вовремя, чтобы избежать столкновения. Джин и Сойер догнали машину и с победным видом бежали подле нее. После этого случая Чарли воспрял духом. Вернулся в лагерь и воссоединился с Клэр. Пару дней спустя Чарли приготовил сюрприз для Клэр: романтический день в двоем. Он договорился с Сун и Джином, что они присмотрят за Аароном, пока влюбленная парочка будет на пикнике на пляже. Но как только они пришли на пляж, появился Дэсмонд, который заявил, что им с Чарли срочно нужно поговорить с глазу на глаз. Тут внимание Клэр привлекли чайки. Ей показалось, что они окольцованы (а значит, находятся под наблюдением ученых), и она загорелась идеей поймать одну из них и прикрепить к ее лапе записку с просьбой о спасении. Десмонд отвел Чарли в сторону и сказал, что если он согласится помогать Клэр с птицами, то непременно умрет. Это сообщение выбило Чарли из колеи. Он сказал Клэр, что не хочет ей помогать. Девушка поначалу была задета столь неожиданным отказом, но потом заподозрила, что тут не обошлось без Десмонда с его таинственными "разговорами наедине". Она выследила Десмонда и заставила его рассказать правду. Когда она узнала обо всем, то подошла к Чарли и сказала, что будет о нем заботиться, и что они пройдут через это испытание вместе. Позднее в тот же день они вдвоем прикрепили записку, написанную Клэр, к лапе чайки, которая действительно оказалась окольцована. Чарли был вовлечен в расследование происшествия с Никки и Пауло, которые были укушены ядовитыми пауками и парализованы так, что все сочли их мертвыми и похоронили. Чарли, Сойер, Джин, Сун и Хёрли пытались выяснить, что же случилось с парочкой. Сун предположила, что тут не обошлось без Других и напомнила, как они напали на нее и уволокли в джунгли с мешком на голове. Чарли, который под чутким руководством Сойера и осуществил это лже-нападение, очевидно, почувствовал себя виноватым и признался во всем Сун. Возмущенная кореянка молча ушла прочь. На следующий день Чарли и Клэр были на ужине, устроенном Сойером для выживших. Он от души нахваливал приготовленную Сойером еду и искренне удивился, когда тот попросил его не забыть об этом на предстоящем голосовании относительно его изгнания. Чарли сказал, что понятия не имеет ни о каком голосовании и тем самым невзначай открыл Сойеру правду: Хёрли просто подшутил над ним, пытаясь заставить его стать хорошим. Следующие несколько дней были для Чарли мирными и спокойными. Он много времени проводил с Клэр и даже начал снова сочинять музыку. Но испытал настоящий шок, когда однажды утром обнаружил, что Клэр серьезно больна. Он нежно заботился о ней и Аароне. А когда Джульет помогла ей выздороветь, снова воспрял духом. Чарли сочинял новую песню записывая в тетрадь, принесенную со станции "Жемчужина", когда Десмонд пригласил его сходить в поход через Остров с ним, Хёрли и Джином. Чарли заподозрил, что это как-то связано с предвидениями о его смерти. Десмонд сказал, что у него и правда были видения, но они касаются не Чарли, а какого-то загадочного человека, который должен прибыть на Остров и которому потребуется их помощь. Но он не упомянул, что Чарли все же должен будет умереть: он погибнет от стрелы, по видимому, выпущенной из одной из ловушек Даниэль Руссо. Десмонд намеревался позволить Чарли умереть: ведь без этого он не сможет спасти парашютистку, которая принесет ему новости от любимой женщины Пенелопы. Когда все четверо были уже в пути и шли по пляжу, они стали свидетелями (а точнее услышали, было довольно темно) падения вертолета, а затем увидели сигнальные огни падающего в джунгли парашютиста. Они последовали в направлении движения огней. Чарли наступил на протянутый по земле кабель, стрела должна была вот-вот вонзиться в его грудь. Но в последний момент Десмонд не выдержал и оттолкнул Чарли. Стрела прошла в миллиметре от него. Чарли понял, что Десмонд знал о том, что должно случиться, но не сказал ему. Он злобно спросил почему. Рассерженный Десмонд (он корил себя за то, что поддался эмоциям и ради Пейса, вполне возможно, пожертвовал Пенелопой) ответил, что да, он снова спас Чарли жизнь, но эти постоянные спасения – бессмысленное занятие, потому что Чарли все равно суждено умереть. Пока ошеломленный Чарли пытался осмыслить произошедшее, Джин обнаружил висящего на дереве загадочного парашютиста. Вчетвером они сняли человека с дерева и положили на землю. Оказалось, что это женщина (и что она – не Пенелопа), и она пока жива, хотя и серьезно ранена: ее легкое проткнуто веткой и жить ей, по всей видимости, без необходимой медицинской помощи осталось недолго. Но тут подоспел Михаил Бакунин, который, как выяснилось, имел навыки оказания медпомощи, и под дулом пистолета помог сохранить парашютистке Наоми жизнь. Не веря, что Джек не работает на Других, Десмонд убедил Джина, Хёрли и Чарли держать присутствие в лагере Наоми (парашютистки) в секрете. Но вскоре Кейт правду узнала и рассказала обо всем Джеку. В тот момент, когда Джек делился с другими выжившими своими планами нападения на Других, Чарли заметил, что Десмонт ведет себя странно: так, как будто у него вновь видение. Сначала Десмонд все отрицал, но потом признался, что действительно вновь видел будущее. На этот раз ему привиделись Клэр и Аарон, которые садятся в вертолет и покидают Остров. Но чтобы это произошло, Чарли должен погибнуть: вырубить какой-то рычаг и затем утонуть. Когда среди выживших зашла речь о том, кого отправить на подводную станцию "Зеркало", чтобы выключить глушащий связь с островом сигнал, Чарли не раздумывая предложил свою кандидатуру. Позднее он, укладывая Аарона в колыбельку, попросил малыша заботиться о маме и сказал, что любит его. Чарли также сказал Клэр, что ей не стоит волноваться о нем, когда он будет на станции. Он знал о том, что его ждет гибель, но ничего ей не сказал - только нежно поцеловал. Также в свой последний день Чарли начал составлять список "Избранного": пяти лучших моментов своей жизни. В назначенный час Чарли и Десмонд отплыли вдоль кабеля в сторону расположения подводной станции на каноэ Алекс. Когда они были на месте, Чарли передал лист "Избранного" Десмонду и попросил отдать Клэр. Но шотландец сказал, что в этом нет необходимости и вызвался поплыть на станцию вместо Чарли. Чарли сделал вид, что согласен, но через несколько мгновений ударил Десмонда по голове веслом. Тот потерял сознание, и Чарли нырнул. Ему едва хватило кислорода, чтобы добраться до входа на станцию. В конце концов он вынырнул внутри, но не успел отдышаться, как был атакован двумя женщинами Гретой и Бонни. Они привязали его к стулу и начали допрашивать. Чарли признался, что это Джулиет рассказала выжившим о существовании станции. Они обо всем сообщили Бену, который тут же направил на станцию Михаила. С берега он открыл стрельбу по каноэ, где находился едва пришедший в себя Десмонд. Шотландцу ничего не оставалось, как нырнуть в воду. На станции Михаил, следуя новому приказу Бена, застрелил Гретту и ранил Бонни, собираясь убить. Но в этот момент Десмонд (уже приплывший на станцию и прятавшийся в железном шкафу) вышел из своего укрытия и выстрелил в Михаила. Чарли настоял, что Бонни надо оставить в живых и узнать у нее код, выключающий сигнал. Она сказала, что это компьютер программировал музыкант, и код - это мелодия песни Good vibrations группы the Beach Boys. Чарли побежал в комнату с оборудованием, ввел код и почти сразу же на экране появилась Пенни. Чарли спросил, на корабле ли она. Она ответила, что нет, и понятия не имеет, кто такая Наоми. Чарли начал звать Десмонда, но увидел живого Михаила, который с гранатой в руках плавает по ту сторону иллюминатора. Десмонд был уже совсем рядом, и Чарли поспешил закрыть и заблокировать дверь (и себя в комнате), чтобы тем самым спасти друга от взрыва и предотвратить затопление станции. Произошёл взрыв, комната стремительно начала наполняться водой через разбитый иллюминатор. Чарли быстро написал на руке: "Пенни не посылала корабль" и приложил ее к окошку в заблокированной двери, чтоб Десмонт, находящийся по ту сторону, мог прочесть послание. Это было последнее, что он сделал, прежде чем утонуть. Видение Десмонда сбылось. После пребывания на Острове Спустя некоторое время после спасения шестерки Ошеаник, Чарли начал видеться Хёрли. Впервые Хёрли увидел его в магазине и бросился бежать. Он вскочил в машину и погнал с бешеной скоростью, круша все на своём пути. В итоге его забрала полиция. Затем он был отправлен в психушку - Психиатрический Институт Святой Розы, где уже лечился до своего попадания на остров. Там Чарли снова наведался к Хёрли. Другой пациент указал в ту сторону, где появился Чарли, и сказал: "К тебе пришли". Возможно, он тоже его видел. Но с определенностью это не было показано. Чарли сказал Хёрли, что "они ждут" его. Хёрли зажмурился и начал, перебивая Чарли, повторять: "Тебя здесь нет!", а затем сосчитал до пяти. Когда он открыл глаза, Чарли и правда не было. Он исчез. Альтернативная реальность. :См. также Альтернативная реальность На борту рейса 815 Чарли пытается проглотить свой пакетик с героином, в туалете самолета, по дороге в Лос-Анджелес. Он находится в уборной в течение получаса прежде, чем его отсутствие замечают сотрудники авиалиний, которые просят помощи у Джека Шепарда. Когда Чарли не отвечает на их требования, Саид выламывает дверь. И они находят Чарли без сознания. пытаясь реанимировать его Джек находит у него во рту пакетик с героином, вытаскивает пакетик, и Чарли начинает дышать. После пробуждения Чарли менее чем благодарен, иронически заявляя, что он, "должен был умереть". Ему надевают пластиковые наручники и усаживают на место. Когда самолет прилетает в Лос-Анджелес, полицейские заходят в самолет, чтобы сопроводить Чарли. По пути, стюарды отдают ему его вещи, в том числе и чехол от гитары. Игра Find 815 В охоте за ключами был замечен диск группы "Драйв Шафт" Интересные факты Общие left|thumb|Надпись FATE на руке Чарли * Чарли был вторым персонажем, чей флэшбэк увидели зрители и пятым, чьим флэшбэкам была целиком посвящена серия (первыми были Кейт, Локк, Джек и Сун). * На данный момент персонаж появлялся в 61 серии. Смерть Чарли показана в 57 серии. * В конце первого и второго сезонов Чарли и Клэр мирятся. * Чарли и Клэр - два персонажа, которые показаны последними во втором сезоне. * Они также показаны в предпоследнем эпизоде третьего сезона целующимися и видящими друг друга в последний раз, но это не финальный момент, хотя он и близок к концу эпизода. Но, в то же время, это последний эпизод сезона, в котором есть флешбеки, соответственно, можно считать, что он является последним эпизодом в прежнем формате. Эпизод "Через зеркало" отличается от тех, что были показаны раньше и может считаться поворотным моментом сериала. * Чарли написал слово СУДЬБА (FATE) на наклеенных на пальцы кусочках белого пластыря. Позже он поменял это слово на ПОЗДНО (LATE). Затем - снова на FATE. * По словам одного из создателей сериала Деймона Линделофа, персонаж Чарли был вдохновлен героем романа Стивена Кинга "Противостояние" Ларри Андервудом, который также пожертвовал собой ради спасения мира после того, как смог побороть свою наркотическую зависимость. * Чарли – восьмой главный герой, который погиб. * На среднем пальце правой руки Чарли носил кольцо с инициалами D.S. Изначально было похоже, что они означают Drive Shaft - он указал на него Кейт, когда рассказывал, что он - музыкант этой группы. Но на самом деле (как выяснилось в эпизоде ) это кольцо - семейная реликвия его семьи. Инициалы принадлежат прадеду Чарли Декстеру Стреттону. * Во время сцен принятия наркотиков актер Доминик Монаган на самом деле вдыхает коричневый сахар. right|thumb|татуировка Чарли * В эпизоде , в котором Чарли преодолевает наркотическую зависимость, он надевает новую рубашку. Прежняя кофта напоминала тюремную робу. * У Доминика Монагана (актера) есть татуировка на левом плече «Living is Easy with Eyes Closed» («Легко жить с закрытыми глазами»). Это слова из песни Битлз "Strawberry Fields Forever". Надпись стала частью характера персонажа Монагана Чарли Пейса. В песне также есть слова Misunderstanding all you see (Непонимание - все, что ты видишь), и затем - Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about (Ничто не реально, некогда скучать). Их слова можно отнести ко всем выжившим, в том числе - и к Чарли. * Чарли – англичанин. Его происхождение подтверждает считалка, которую он использует в одной из серий. Это не традиционный американский метод отсчета «раз миссиссипи, два-миссиссипи…», а «sugarplum fairy” («волшебный леденец») – любимая считалка английских детей. * В видении Локка Чарли, Клэр и Аарон выглядят как одна семья. * Чарли – фанат группы The Kinks. Он напевал их песню "He's Evil" («Он злой»), когда рыбачил с Джином . У группы есть песня "The Big Black Smoke" («Большой черный дым»). В ней можно найти некоторые аналогии с событиями, происходящими на Острове: например Монстр на Острове появляется в виде черного дыма. * Второе имя Чарли – Иеронимус. Это латинская версия греческого Джером, что означает «святое имя». * Святой Джером перевел Библию на латынь. * Фламандский живописец Иеронимус Босх известен своими полотнами с изображением демонов. * Иеронимус – вариант имени Джеронимо, что может быть своего рода отсылкой к названию группы Geronimo Jackson. * Чарли никогда не слышал Geronimo Jackson. * Чарли боялся пчел. * Чарли был единственным из выживших, кто мог выключить передатчик, глушащий радио сигнал, т.к. смог подобрать мелодию Beach Boys "Good Vibrations". Сун обладает музыкальными способностями, но вряд ли знакома с творчеством Beach Boys. Это могло бы объяснить, почему Бен был так зол, когда узнал, что именно Чарли пробрался на станцию «Зеркало», и отправил Михаила убить всех на ней. А сам, по всей видимости, отказался от первоначального плана, и отправился вместе с Алекс перехватить выживших на пути к радиовышке. * В сериях и Чарли произносит завершающие слова. Он задает вопросы, придающие интригу происходящему: «Народ, как такое могло произойти?». И «Люди! Где мы?» * Чарли погиб, защищая «Зеркало» от затопления и, тем самым, Десмонда – от смерти. left|thumb|Чарли в видении Хёрли * В видениях Хёрли (после пребывания на Острове) Чарли стоит рядом со стендом "Ho Ho's". Когда Джек и Хёрли играют в H.O.R.S.E., Джек говорит, что "H" – восьмая буква алфавита, а "O" – 15. Своего рода ссылка на цифры 8 and 15 и на номер рейса - Оушеаник 815. * Брат Чарли Лайам – основной вокалист, лидер группы Drive Shaft. В эпизоде Flashes Before Your Eyes Чарли на тротуаре во время своего уличного выступления поет песню группы Оазис "Wonderwall." Основной вокалист группы и гитарист (автор большинства песен) - братья. Вокалиста зовут Лайам. * Появление Чарли во флешфорварде во время посещения Хёрли в больнице очень напоминает возвращение Тайлера Дёрдена в "Бойцовском клубе". У него похожая стрижка, дизайнерская одежда и большие солнечные очки. Моменты, когда Чарли был близок к смерти Еще до того, как Десмонд начал предвидеть смерть Чарли, Пейс неоднократно был на пороге смерти. * В , Чарли стоял в опасной близости к турбине в тот момент, когда Гэри Траупа засосало в нее. В том же эпизоде несколько минут спустя после обрушения крыла горящий обломок самолета падает прямо рядом с Чарли. * В , во флешбеке показано, как в самолете Чарли скрылся в туалете первого класса, чтобы принять героин. Изначально он сидел на месте 29C (см. номера мест на рейсе), и, вероятно, погиб бы, когда хвост самолета оторвался, если бы не находился в момент первой волны турбулентности в кабинке. Когда он вышел, то сел на первое свободное место в среднем отсеке, избежав таким образом судьбы пассажиров передней секции. * Во время крушения Чарли увернулся и избежал удара несущейся по проходу тележкой для развоза еды. * Чарли наступил на огромный улей в * В Чарли едва не был завален камнями обрушившейся пещеры вместе с Джеком. Когда он залез внутрь, чтобы спасти Джека, их обоих завалило еще сильнее. Чарли удалось найти выход в тот момент, когда кислород был уже на исходе. * Итан повесил Чарли за шею на дереве в серии , а Джек его спас. * Чарли следовал за Хёрли по подвесному мосту в серии , когда он обрушился. Ему пришлось карабкаться по скале, чтобы избежать падения. * Во время похода для спасения Аарона Чарли угодил в ловушку Руссо: ему на голову упала большая сумка с камнями . * Чарли был рядом с Эко во время его первого сражения с Монстром в серии . * Чарли два раза чуть не умер на станции «Лебедь» в серии . В первый раз он находился у входа, когда взорвался динамит, и был внутри, когда Десмонд повернул защитный ключ. * Чарли глотает пакетик с героином пытаясь покончить жизнь самоубийством. но его спасает Джек Шепард Другие актёры right|thumb|Чарли в детстве Джереми Шэда играл Чарли в детстве в сериях и . Ссылки * * О персонаже на русской Википедии * Фотографии персонажа на Lost-media.com * О персонаже на IMDb.com ar:شارلي بيس de:Charlie Pace en:Charlie Pace es:Charlie Pace fr:Charlie Hieronymus Pace he:צ'ארלי פייס it:Charlie Pace nl:Charlie Pace pl:Charlie Pace pt:Charlie Pace zh:Charlie Pace Категория:Персонажи Категория:Экипаж и пассажиры рейса Ошеаник 815 Категория:Выжившие со средней части самолёта Категория:Убийцы Категория:Умершие персонажи Категория:Персонажи флэшбэков Категория:Персонажи флэшбэков Десмонда Категория:Персонажи флэшбэков Никки и Пауло Категория:Персонажи флэшфорвардов Категория:Персонажи флэшфорвардов Хёрли Категория:Персонажи из альтернативной реальности Категория:Персонажи из альтернативной реальности Джека Категория:Кандидаты Джейкоба *